


The secret

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Secrets, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Ecthelion tells a young Denethor about a secret.





	The secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 25 (G50).   
> Prompt covered: the stewards and the palantíri

“Adar, you asked for me to meet with you?”

“Yes, Denethor, I did. I asked for you to meet with me as I wanted to show you something.”

“What do you want to show me, adar?”

“You will see. Follow me, please”

Ecthelion walks out of his office towards the court of the fountain with Denethor following him obediently. Once, they are outside Denethor follows his father towards the white tower. He wonders why his father is guiding them here. There are only two rooms in the tower. One is the throne room. The other is the room high up in the tower. There are no more rooms here. 

Once they read the room high up in the tower, he is even more surprised when his father walks towards a curtain. Behind the curtain, he can see a stair which his father climbs. 

“These stairs are well hidden, adar. I never suspected that there could be stairs behind the curtain.”

“That is the reason for the curtain, Denethor. No one is to know of this stair nor the room it leads to. It is a secret you have to keep from all but your own sons.”

“I will do so, adar. I promise you that.”

Denethor sees his father’s amused expression and flushes. It is clear that his enthusiastic answer amuses his father. It is not the reaction he was aiming for. He wanted to please and reassure his father not amuse him. His duty towards Gondor is most important to him. 

Soon they are approaching the top of the stairs. At this time a door is becoming visible to him. The door is locked with a heavy lock. Denethor knows that behind this door, the room his father talked about must be. 

Entering the room soon after once his father unlocked the door, Denethor sees a small table with a stone on it standing in the middle of the room. The stone he recognizes immediately. It is a palantíri. 

“A palantíri! I did not know there was one left in Minas Tirith.”

“It is not meant to be known to anyone but the stewards and his heirs that the Anor stone still resides in Minas Tirith.”

Denethor walks intrigued towards the palantíri as he hears his father speak. Just as he is about to touch it, his father grabs his wrist.

“Do not touch it! We do not know who holds the others. As such they should never be used except for times of most dire need.”

“Yes, adar.”

He wants to pout but manages to keep it from his face. He can clearly hear the undercurrent if his father’s words. The stone is never to be used. Something which he vehemently is against. It should be used for Gondor’s sake as it allows for better planning of battles. The potential danger is as such of no importance. 

Looking to see where his father is, Denethor sees him standing by a window. Frowning, Denethor joins his father at the window. It is then that he sees that from this window Gondor can be overlooked for a great distance. He is amazed by the view that is in front of him. 

“You know, Denethor. The existence of this palantíri has been kept secret by every ruling steward before me. No one has of yet used it. A tradition I hope we will maintain.”

Denethor nods but silently wonders why it has never been used. It would give them a trump over their enemies. No matter how dangerous it could be, in Denethor’s opinion, it should have been used for Gondor’s sake. 


End file.
